Battle Mage Armor for Harry Potter
by roran1997
Summary: This is a set of armor found in the potter vaults, it can be used by any author and would be best in an op Harry story.


Harry Potter Battle Mage Armor and Weapons

The armor itself is made of black mithril with the etchings and motifs done in living silver. The armor is made up of an onyx and mithril circlet, full plate gauntlets and greaves, plate chest and shoulder armor, and a black dragon hide robe. All pieces of this armor are heavily enchanted.

Head-

The circlet is a glossy black color with several onyx's inlaid in the face of it.

Enchantments-

mental shields combined with an effect similar to Ravenclaw's Diadem's ability to assist learning

The ability to impart knowledge on its wielder, such as battle tactics and politics

The ability to store magic within the gems

Comfort charms, such as self cleanung, heating, cooling, auto sizing, etcetera

the ability to change into a full plate helm with a mental command

The plate helm is made of black mithril with etchings of griffin wings on either side of the helm done in living silver.

Shoulders and chest-

The upper body armor is made of black mithril with an etching of a griffin's face done in living silver taking up most of the front of the armor.

enchantments-

All of the plates of armor are charmed to be unbreakable and resistant to oxidization or wear.

The pieces of mithril are all highly resistant to magic outside of the enchantments placed in the armor

The armor projects a powerful shield charm at all times

The armor has the ability to draw in ambient magic to power it's defenses and charms

Using stored magic, the armor can provide some healing while in use

The armor summoned out of or recalled into a necklace worn by the wielder of the armor

various comfort enchantments and sizing enchantments.

Gauntlets-

The gauntlets are made of black mithril with living silver etchings and cover the hands and fore arms of whoever is wearing the armor.

enchantments-

the gauntlets can be recalled or summoned in the same manner as the chest armor

the gauntlets can hold weapons within them to be called upon by the wearer of the armor

the gauntlets serve as a focus for magic in the same way a wand does

the plates of the gauntlets are unbreakable and resistant to things like rusting and chipping

the gauntlets can generate a small shield in front of the gauntlet that can be used to reflect spells

Greaves-

the greaves are made of black mithril with etchings done in living silver, the greaves cover the entire foot and lower leg up to the knee.

enchantments-

the greaves can be recalled or summoned in a similar manner to the chest armor

the plates of the greaves are unbreakable and resistant to rust and wear

the greaves can be summoned or recalled in a manner similar to the chest armor

the greaves are autosizing and have several comfort charms

upon falling the greaves can automatically cast cushioning charms at the surface you armored really falling towards to soften the impact

the greaves can cast sticking charms at a suface to avoid being swept away

Robe-

The dragon hide robe is made up of three levels. The bottom layer is made of black acromantula silk, the middle layer is mithril chain mail, the outermost layer is black dragon hide.

enchantments-

the robes have autosizing and comfort enchantments

the robes can be summoned or recalled in a similar manner to the rest of the armor but they can also be worn by them selves.

all pieces of armor in the set can only be worn by someone belonging to the Potter family and the armor can be found in the main vaults of said family. The armor was made to be used in conjuction with the three deathly hallows by giving the wielder greater control over the power of the hallows and applying the power of the hallow to every piece of the armor when used in conjuction with the armor. (For example: if used with the cloak of invisibility, the user would be able to choose when to be visible or invisible without removing the cloak and the invisibility would spread to every piece of the armor allowing the cloak to be worn as a regular cloak.) Lastly, the living silver within the armor can store large amounts of magic as well as absorbing ambient magic.


End file.
